Mokutori
by Razgriz89
Summary: No way can Mokuroh (Rowlet) evolve into Kotori. That won't stop mad science from doing it the other way around. Because SCIENCE.
1. Prologue

In a darkness lit only by a flickering lamp, clattering glass echo behind a shadowy figure's back. The light bounced off the man's white robe and glasses but revealed his craving for mixing mysterious liquids. Holding his excitement like his need to take a piss, he gently shook the tube on his hand that swirled in fifty shades of green (at least).

Precious minutes of mixing and swirling eventually bore a concoction worth jumping for joy, for the man at least. He gave his excitement the go-ahead to celebrate another giant leap for science (as to the TYPE of science, it's anybody's guess). Gagged laughter turned into outright hysteria as he held the concoction in the air.

"Yes! YES! It's complete! It's _finally_ complete!" he cried. "Restless nights resulted in this glorious day of achievement! No longer shall my colleagues mock me for my _impossible_ ideas. With this, I'll pave the way for the next stage of human evolution! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

He relished in his so-called achievement at least until the long beep of the PA system decided to be an utter killjoy. "Dr. Nakano, you have a patient," spoke the gentle female behind the mike.

"Not now!" Dr. Nakano snapped. "Can't you see I'm celebrating my contribution to SCIENCE?!"

"That can wait, doctor. Ms. Minami can't."

The sheer mention of his patient's name urged him to pour his concoction in an empty vial. Among the vials of not-so-mysterious vaccines. In the dark. In a hurry. If this isn't a recipe for disaster, then the world's standards are too damn high.

A quick fix of his wrinkled robe and hair later, he came out of the darkness clean as he could be. And his timing couldn't be more impeccable with a timid Kotori entering the room shortly. "Um…hello, Dr. Nakano. Sorry to intrude."

"No worries, Ms. Minami," the (cough) good (cough) doctor took his seat. "Please, have a seat."

"Oh, thank you," Kotori sat next to the doctor's desk.

Filing the paperwork on his desk, the doctor departed from his demented persona in the darkness. Rough as his facial hair may be, his presence blew an eerie air that comforted even the most timid. Whether or not he was showing his true colors, the thought never stepped foot on Kotori's mind. If her shaky legs were any indication, she dreaded the conversation that would follow the silence.

"So, Ms. Minami," the doctor read through Kotori's record. "Shall we do it?"

Not exactly a good conversation starter, doc. "W-W-W-W-What?" Kotori lost her nerve on a whim. "I-I mean, uh…n-n-no, that's not…"

With a dull look, he put the record down just for the record. "I _mean_ your vaccination, Ms. Minami."

"Oh, right…that. Ha, ha…"

Breaking the ice did little to change the fact that Kotori and needles don't mix (save for sewing ones, they're fair game). Even with the doctor's assurance, her legs returned to shaking its thigh bone out.

"I promise," the doctor smiled. "It won't take long and won't hurt."

The timid brunette looked up to him. "Can…can we put it off for now?"

"Absolutely not," the doctor said. "A more potent strain of influenza is on a rampage across Japan as we speak. You don't want to come down with the flu when a live show's just around the corner, do you?"

Kotori shrank at such a possibility. She couldn't bear what a supercharged cold could do to the idol group at a critical time, as in the day before a live show. She and the others learned this lesson the rock-hard way not long ago, which took them out of the running. Saying "yes," much less a simple nod, might just keep them alive and kicking in their prime.

Not that her answer would matter as Dr. Nakano began walking back to the back room again. "Stay here. I'll go get the vaccine."

Not a soul dared to know what lies behind the only back room in the hospital. The doctor's patients only had sounds of chaos to go along with their guesses. Kotori, for instance, was startled at sounds like falling books, clattering glassware, and spilling paperwork, which was somewhat normal. But throw in a cat that got stepped on its tail, a dog barking on said cat, and the doctor's tantrums, and it starts getting unwarranted attention.

"Hey! Get off the table!" the doctor struggled amidst the sounds of chaos. "You, stop chasing him! Argh, where did I put that flu vaccine? Wait-wait-wait! Don't touch that!"

The discord continued as the doctor came out, a fresh vial and syringe on one hand…and a broom on the other. Whatever he had to deal with using a broom involved a dinosaur's roar. "Back! Back to the Jurassic age, you! Wait till I've invented time travel!"

He shut the door and all the unknowns behind it. Kotori wasn't about to start asking as she was too busy preparing for the inevitable.

"Sorry about that," Dr. Nakano said. "I haven't gotten the chance to clean the back room. Now, let's get you immunized."

"Okay," Kotori took off her blazer and rolled up her sleeve.

"I trust you won't run away like last time."

"I won't."

In the interest of time, Kotori's flu shot went like creamy peanut butter. Her shoulder stiffened from standing firm against her fear, but now she wouldn't be counted out of any live shows even if the flu wanted her to. Some quick safety reminders and wishes of good fortune for the group later, Kotori excused herself—the last patient of the day.

"That's that, then," he said with confidence, about to pick up the spent vial and syringe. "Now, let's get this out of—"

A stark realization hit him with the force of a semi. The green fluid left on both the vial and syringe looked all too familiar to him. It was his turn to tremble, seeing that he just lost his groundbreaking impact on human evolution.

"Oh no."


	2. A Tasty Morning

**R-DAY PLUS 1**

" **A Tasty Morning"**

Otonokizaka welcomes another autumn morning of being spared the chopping block. Its hundreds of students don their proud blue uniforms as they trickle into their beloved school for another day of learning. The idle chatter on the school's closure has been, by and large, replaced by other topics, the most talked about being the local idol group's next gig. Who knows where µ's will perform next: another live show at the heart of Akiba or the school roof? Where in Japan would their biggest fans carry the Otonokizaka name? They're chomping at the bit to go.

For now, books and notebooks beckon them to the classroom—including the µ's. Not exactly the kind of morning Honoka wants to wake up to. But between her and the nasty piece of work called life, it's obvious who the bigger cheese is. A slump replaced her usual cheery self, and the goddess of harsh realities known as Umi knows why.

"For the last time, Honoka, I won't let you copy my homework," Umi reiterated. "You brought this on yourself. You have to face the music."

"Come on, Umi," Honoka's reply lacked luster. "Teacher's gonna give me double the homework. Can you at least—"

"No means no," Umi cut her friend off. "Maybe after this, you'll finally take school seriously."

Honoka snapped out of her slump since leaving the house, locking her fiery gaze with Umi's stoic face. Look closely and you can see a little fire burning just behind her anime-sized cornea. Don't ask how. It just happened.

"But I've _always_ been serious about school," Honoka said. "Have you already forgotten that the nine of us saved Otonokizaka from closing its doors? We're _heroes_ , Umi. We deserve perks like immunity from homework…and stuff like that."

"Please don't tell me you became an idol just for _that_ ," Umi replied. "Whatever happened to 'I want to sing'?"

"That's still relevant, you know."

"On top of that, how do you think the fans will react to an idol who flunked high school because she was _too lazy_ to do her homework?"

Nobody but Honoka could come up with this classic answer. "Um…inspired?"

Just like that, Umi exploded in a fit of rage. Way to start the morning, µ's leader. "Just HOW is any of that INSPIRING to you?!"

"Well, you see…I mean, not all love doing homework, and—"

"Stop. Just…stop, Honoka. I can't even."

Halfway to the shoe lockers inside, a sunny Kotori welcomed the two with warmth only a kotatsu could provide. "Good morning, Honoka. Good morning, Umi. Today's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Good morning, Kotori," Umi smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Of course," Kotori smiled back. "I can't wait for practice later."

The conversation was just holding steady when Umi decided to raise what might as well be taboo. "How did your flu shot go yesterday?"

"Well…" Kotori stuttered. "It went…well…I guess."

"For someone who works with needles, you sure don't like the ones used in shots."

"Well…they hurt and all. Why can't they just put it in a capsule or something?"

"Look on the bright side, Kotori. At least µ's won't be one less idol anymore at a critical time. We all should learn from what happened to Honoka a while back."

"Right."

Honoka curled up beside Kotori from out of the blue in a blatant attempt to butter the latter up into sharing the fruits of her hard work. A surprised Umi looked on, feeling like a failure for not paying attention to her lazy friend.

"I'm totally _not_ gonna convince Kotori to allow me to copy her homework, Umi," Honoka gazed at Umi. "This isn't what it looks like."

Oh, is that it? Well, that's a relief. For a minute there—of course Umi's not gonna buy it. "Then tell me why you're curling up to her like some slithering opportunist."

"Umi! I am _shocked_ to know that's what you think of me!"

A war of words soon broke out between the two friends, but Kotori simply chuckled at their antics, which ended the war as quick as it began. Under a soothing rain of cherry blossoms, Kotori looked up to a partially clear sky. Every cell in her body basked under the gentle warmth of autumn's light of day. Honoka and Umi could only watch their friend take in the morning, as if taking a hot bath.

"This morning," Kotori said. "For some reason, I find it…refreshing."

"Well, it's autumn after all," Umi replied. "But where did that come from?"

"I feel like I can do anything today," Kotori said. "Come up with new costume designs, finish student council work…"

"Let a friend copy your homework?" Honoka cut in.

"Just give it up already, Honoka," Umi sighed. "Don't try to ruin Kotori's day."

Kotori turned back to her friends with a smile. This day is begging to be full of it. "Come on, let's get inside. We don't want to be late."

"At this rate, I'd rather go home," mumbled a grumpy Honoka.

 **~O~**

The day ticked away into the afternoon, the only time when the school exploded in extracurricular activity. Despite the day growing chillier by the hour, it only gave everyone from sports teams to the student council itself to work their butts off for warmth. The cold season is well-known for being a bane for any attempts at shaving a pound or two.

µ's is no exception. Twists and turns galore, they honed their routine nearly to the point of getting a career-ending sprain. But there was more to the Spartan regimen than keeping an attractive figure, as Umi pointed out with finesse. As in "drill sergeant" finesse.

"Listen up!" she glared at the members dropping from exhaustion and gasping for breath. "We only have less than a month before the big live show. People lining up to buy a copy of Sun and Moon will also be seeing our performance, so we have to polish everything."

"What?!" exclaimed a shocked Hanayo. "Sun and Moon's coming out this month?!"

"You had no idea, Kayo-chin?" said Rin. "You were looking forward to its release for _months_."

"I guess…time flies when you're busy with practice," Hanayo replied sheepishly. "Although I haven't decided which game to get."

Umi used her "Ahem!" of authority. It's super effective.

"Focus, girls!" she added. "The owner of the gaming store practically went through hell just to get us to perform. He expects us to give _twice_ our all."

"Remind me again why we're performing at a launch of a game that I don't even know about," said a deadpan Maki.

"Simple. We owe him one," answered a calm Eli.

"Oh yeah," Maki digressed.

"Needless to say," Eli stood up and walked to Umi's side. "This live show will affect our chances in winning the Love Live regionals in December. We have to prove ourselves worthy of being rivals to A-RISE."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Umi replied.

Having heard the A-RISE question, however, the rest of the group fell silent. Even after coming this far, their chances of dethroning an established brand in the idol industry concerned them to no end. Their reaction hardly surprised Umi and Eli, who probably know this more than anyone else.

µ's needed a boost in morale. They got it from an unlikely source: Kotori jumping like a restless kid in the sandbox. "Come on, girls! Let's get back to practice! I'm all fired up!"

Her chirpiness needed no further explanation. But to the girls, this felt a tad too much, especially to Honoka's standards. "Wow, Kotori. Aren't you tired? At all?"

"Not one bit," Kotori continued jumping, her skirt flipping close to fanservice. "I can still do better! I haven't given my all just yet!"

"If Kotori's up for it, then let's get back to practice," Umi agreed.

"Oh geez," Honoka complained. "Where did you suddenly get this burst of energy, Kotori?"

"Definitely not from _someone_ who thinks homework is a drag," Umi smirked.

Not minding the strain, the girls got back up one by one. Their dedicated practice drained the rest of the afternoon. Only the live show and the expected audience would determine whether or not their blood, sweat, and tears have been worth their weight in fame and glory.

But this early, someone was already watching them.

* * *

 _R-Day Plus 1. Subject seems to show an increase in energy reserves, possibly from the absorption of light energy from this morning. However, such observations cannot be verified, as there's a possibility of these being innate in the subject. Observation will continue._


	3. One Eighty

**R-DAY PLUS 2**

" **One Eighty"**

Hanayo couldn't be pulled away from the club room's computer for one second. As her fellow first-years moved some idol materials from place to place, she glued her eyes—and may as well her soul while at it—to the screen and whatever it was showing her. The stream of clear drool rolling down to her chin only made her look more stupid. It didn't seem to be about school idol groups because she knew better not to slobber over her interests in life.

"Hanayo, don't just sit there. Help us move some of these things," Maki called.

Rin pulled out a box from the shelf, almost dropping it after realizing just how much gravity wanted to do so. "Whoa!" she shuddered at the sheer weight of the universe in the box. "What's in this box? It's super heavy, nya."

The close call forced Maki away from Hanayo's inattention. "Hey Rin, be careful with that!"

With Maki holding the other end, the two girls carried the box to the other side. But gravity could be a persistent bastard at times. It had its way and dropped the box, hitting Maki and Rin's feet with the weight of a power hammer. Not just the hammering part but the whole bloody unit on their feet. No need to wonder where the bloodcurdling shriek came from.

Despite this, Hanayo didn't give a flying feather.

Nico entered the club room just in time to see the casualties of a simple cleanup. "What happened to you two?" she raised a brow. But as she recognized the box that claimed victory, she changed her tone and hurried to it. "Hey! Be careful with that!"

"I assume you know what's inside, Nico," Maki said.

"You bet I know what's inside," Nico shouted. "They're weights given to me by a school idol group in freaking Nagano."

That explains the loud ring of steel that came after the impact. The more Maki tried making sense of two plus two, the more her head hurt. "Why would a school idol group give you weights?"

"I don't know," Nico shrugged. "They just did. It would be rude of me to turn them down."

"More importantly," Maki continued. "Just _what_ kind of school idol group gives out weights?"

The million-yen answer would have to take a backseat for the meantime. More of their fellow idols entered the club room, namely Kotori who seemed chirpier than yesterday. The sun must be giving her that lively but eerie vibe.

"Good day, everyone," she smiled.

And again, Hanayo didn't give a flying feather.

"There you are, Kotori," Nico put her hands on her waist. "Where are the others?"

"Eli and Nozomi are just wrapping up student council work," Kotori said. "Umi has archery practice. As for Honoka, well…"

"Getting her butt handed on a silver platter, I presume," Nico sneered.

"If you put it that way…"

"I swear. That girl's gonna be the end of us unless she pulls herself together."

With nothing worthwhile to do while waiting for the rest, they gathered behind Hanayo in a pile of curious cats. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for these cats to look at what has gotten their friend charmed since booting up the computer. So just what has Hanayo's soul? A video of their ill-fated rooftop live show that went viral? A tidal wave of cats constantly brushing up the screen but could never reach Hanayo? A never-ending image of oranges?

Worse: a picture of a little, round owl. Too round, apparently.

"Oh! Mokuroh!" exclaimed Rin.

"A Moku-what now?" asked Maki.

"A Mokuroh," Rin continued. "It's one of the three starter Pokémon for the upcoming Sun and Moon games. Part-flying, part-grass."

"This impossibly-perfect roundness is…a Pokémon?" Maki replied.

Hanayo finally snapped out of her trance. Her sudden "OF COURSE!" caught everyone by surprise, even more when she began pouring her heart out for all things Pokémon. "Mokuroh's dual typing makes it a force to be reckoned with against many types, namely grass and fighting types. It takes in sunlight in the day so that it can operate for long hours at night. It can learn powerful moves such as Razor Leaf, but its Overgrow ability increases the power of grass-type moves when its HP decreases to a third of the max—"

"We get it, we get it. You're a living Pokédex," Maki said.

"Aww, it's so cute," Kotori said. "Look at that roundness. I wanna cuddle him when I sleep."

"I know, right?" Hanayo shrieked. "I can look at its roundness all day long and wish it was real. Oh, I wish all Pokémon were real."

Nico raised a rather good question in all this. "Hold on. Don't they call it a Rowlet?"

"Its name is Mokuroh," Hanayo insisted.

"Really?" Nico wondered. "I could've sworn they—"

Hanayo quickly got up from her seat and glared at Nico at point blank. "IT'S MOKUROH!"

"Fine, fine," Nico mumbled after an uneasy pause. "Mokuroh it is."

"I'm glad we're in agreement," Hanayo smiled (may contain trace amounts of yandere).

The rest of the idols arrived in one neat package. After a quick change of clothes, the girls wasted no time heading to their practice grounds. Honoka took the lead, vowing to turn her distraught for her uptight teachers into the necessary effort in the upcoming live show. Umi followed, telling Honoka to get serious about homework first. The idle chatter of the rest of the girls got mixed in, filling the hall with their usual randomness, the things that made µ's…µ's.

Kotori and Maki were the last to leave, but Maki realized she was missing something. "Oh, I forgot something in the locker. Um, Kotori?"

Kotori stopped short of the doorway. Then, in a scene straight out of horror movies, her head did a full one-eighty, to Maki's shock. The skin of her neck twisted with her head, yet not a hint of pain hit her. "Something wrong, Maki?"

Maki barely kept her face straight. Who in anyone's right mind wouldn't? Kotori just defied human physiology in front of a would-be doctor. "I…I forgot something. I'll…catch…up."

"Okay," Kotori smiled, maintaining her one-eighty. "Don't take too long." She went out the door first, her head snapping back to normal before anyone could see her full-on neck-snapping mode.

Alone in the club room, a stunned, pale Maki refused to move an inch. "I…I should probably cut back on the evening tea for now."

* * *

 _R-Day Plus 2. Subject gained the ability to turn her head up to 180 degrees without inflicting serious injury on its joints and ligaments. Suffice to say, this is beyond the qualifications of normal for human beings. The maturity of the serum falls within projected parameters, with physiological characteristics developing as early as 48 hours after administration._


	4. Contact

**R-DAY PLUS 2**

" **Contact"**

Practice for the day wrapped up just in time for the setting sun to paint the town orange. The sores from hours of twists and turns would make themselves known the next day. Then again, no school idol group in history has ever made gains without pain. The steep learning curve demanded nothing less of accepting body pain as a reality. Whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger. Whatever that aches them can be remedied with a good ice pack.

Whatever's worth complaining, however, is right up Honoka's alley. "Oh man, I'm gonna feel really sore tomorrow. Maybe I should skip school," she rotated her neck as she walked home with her second-year friends.

"No surprise there," Umi replied.

"Umi, are you just gonna change your impression of me?" Honoka retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Umi said. "Tomorrow's a Sunday."

"Oh, so you're pulling my leg now?"

"I'm serious. Check your calendar."

"Are you serious?"

"I just said I was."

One quick check of her cell phone later, Honoka marveled at her moment of stupidity. "Well, I'll be. Tomorrow really is a Sunday. I guess time flies when you're busy."

"Sure does," Kotori nodded. "We've been practicing more these past few days."

"This is for both the upcoming launch _and_ the Love Live regionals," Umi explained. "We can't afford to treat the former less than the latter. To quote a talent manager: 'Any live show is always worth a full house.'"

"Although, we do need to let loose every now and then," Kotori hinted.

"I know, right?" Honoka added. "Since it's the weekend, why don't we all go to the arcade?"

"I knew you would say that," Umi sighed, although she seemed cool at the idea. "Nothing to do when I get home, anyway, so might as well take you up on that offer."

"Count me in!" Kotori cheered. "It's been forever since we last went to the arcade together."

"Then it's settled," Honoka faced her friends with the setting sun behind her casting its rays, looking like fate just deemed her as the Chosen One. "Let's all let loose at the arcade!" Even the Chosen One needs a break.

A little later, Eli and Nozomi joined them outside the school grounds. "Eli! Nozomi!" Honoka called. "We're going to the arcade. Care to join us?"

"Sorry, I gotta take a rain check today," Eli answered. "A relative from Russia's coming over tonight. Alisa and I need to get the house ready."

"I'll have to pass, too," Nozomi added. "I promised some kids to play with them after school."

"Bummer," Honoka replied. "Guess it can't be helped, then. See you Monday, then."

"Have fun, you three, but don't be out too late." Nozomi said.

The second-years soon took their leave, the third-years seeing them off. As soon as they were out of sight, Eli and Nozomi began their journey home. Eli was confident of her reason to pass. She really does have a relative coming over. On the other hand, Nozomi frowned at her unconvincing excuse. Umi must've seen right through her but has elected not to bat an eye.

"Knowing you, Nozomi," Eli said. "Making excuses isn't exactly your forte."

Today's tarot showed people leaping out of a mountaintop tower under siege by the elements. The mere sight, much less holding the damn card, shook Nozomi to the core. "I…I never expected to see this card. Not in my lifetime, at least."

"What does that even mean?"

The eerie pause that followed leaves much to be desired. "A great change is coming."

 **~O~**

Nozomi's advice to Honoka, Umi, and Kotori fell to deaf ears, perhaps due to the noise from various games all blaring at once. By the time they earned more than their fair share of fun, the setting sun had already given way for the moon. Time does fly when you're busy, be it on school idol business or just having fun. Not that it would matter for their parents perhaps waiting at home with an entire script for scolding ready.

"Crap! It's already this late?!" exclaimed a frantic Honoka. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

"I told you it was a bad idea to give you 'just one more round,'" Umi said. "Thanks to you, my Mom's gonna kill me, too."

Kotori's reply didn't help matters. "My Mom won't."

"No one asked you!" Honoka and Umi cried in unison (and out of jealousy). Cutesy Kotori just blew a raspberry at them. And there goes the sugar.

Instead of shoving blames at each other (mostly it would be between Honoka and Umi), they began their long walk home. The two likely to get "quality time" from their parents stiffened at the thought of their punishment. Maybe no bread for Honoka for a week? It'll help keep her school idol figure. A ten-hour romance movie marathon for Umi? It's a good way to break a model student. Heck, why not have them prohibit from the school idol thing while at it? Two birds, one stone.

The atmosphere around them got so tense that Kotori could read her friends like a coverless book. "Girls, I think you're thinking about it way too much."

"Easy for you to say, Kotori," replied a frustrated Honoka.

Despite the thought of her punishment driving her nuts, Umi managed to pick up a faint shriek from a distance. "Huh?" She trained her attention to the source. "What was that?"

"What's wrong, Umi?" Honoka asked.

"Either it's just me or I just heard Hanayo scream," Umi explained.

"Hanayo?" Honoka wondered. "What could she be—?"

A louder, more comprehensive shriek hit their ears all at once. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

No words followed. The second-years sprang into action, heading for the source in the darker block of the town. Hanayo's persistent screaming, along with her attackers' blatant threats, pointed them to the right secluded alley. The blind corner confirmed Umi's fears: a helpless Hanayo desperately keeping her skirt down and moving away from three delinquents. The incident had already claimed her bag of groceries as spoils of war. The delinquents now had their eyes on the real prize.

"Hanayo!" yelled Umi.

"Umi? Honoka? Kotori?" Hanayo turned around, which proved a mistake as one of the delinquents grabbed her from behind. "Ahhh! Let go of me!"

"Hey! Leave her alone, you perverts!" Honoka unleashed her inner Bruce Lee. Not that she had one to begin with.

Of course, perverts wouldn't let three more cute girls pass by them. "Well, well, well," said Hanayo's captor, a nasty piece of work with a ring holder for a face. "What do we have here? Three more cutesies to join the party? Aww, you girls shouldn't have."

The mooks behind him chuckled with sinister eyes, all the more reason for the girls to regret ever coming here.

"Let Hanayo go, you freak," Umi put her best but trembling foot forward.

" _Hanayo_ , is it?" One lick at Hanayo's neck by the freak's gem-studded tongue just added fuel to the fire. Seriously, man, you're just asking for trouble. "Has anyone told you that you have a _really cute_ name?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said let Hanayo go!"

"And ignore a perfectly ripe orange? Why on earth would I do that?"

With a snap of their boss's fingers, the two mooks set their sights on the second-years. Every ounce of Honoka's so-called "inner Bruce Lee" flew out of her body and ran for the hills, while Umi's legs locked up like stepping on quick-dry cement. Not so tough now that fear has entered the fray. And no amount of Hanayo's hollering could save her friends.

"Hey…come on," Honoka said. "Can't we…talk this over?"

"Everyone, RUN AWAY!" Hanayo shrieked one last time.

Then, Kotori—who had been silent from the get-go—reacted to the danger in a snap. As in "jumping almost two stories up and delivering a megaton kick on a shocked mook while making a weird cry" snap.

"TORIIIIIIIIIII!"


	5. Battle

**R-DAY PLUS 2**

" **Battle"**

Fun fact: the Japanese word "tori" means "bird." Kotori essentially translates to "little bird."

Is it a coincidence that Kotori's acting like one in a fight against armed mooks? Anyone could learn aikido, no doubt about it. But the high-jump kicks, one of which slamming into the ringed monster's face and freeing poor Hanayo, seemed a bit of a stretch. All of this happened as she bellowed "Tori!" from the top of her lungs.

As if the night couldn't get any weirder, the mook going after a stunned Honoka and Umi received a helping of green discs. Flying out of Kotori's sleeves, the discs pelted the mook enough to be knocked out cold. Falling short of Umi's shoes, this mook would be sitting—or sleeping—the rest of the fight out.

Hanayo picked up and took a closer look at one of the mystery green projectiles. "A leaf? Don't tell me…Kotori, was that Razor Leaf?"

"Razor Leaf?" asked a freaked-out Umi.

"It's a grass-type attack that uses sharp leaves," explained a dumbfounded Hanayo. "But I thought…"

"We'll save this mystery for later," Umi said. "We have to get out of here _now_!"

Not if the ringed monster with a Forty-Five has anything to say about it. "Bitches! You're not going anywhere! Now STAY PUT!"

"Woah!" exclaimed Honoka. "He said the 'B' word! What do we do?"

" _That's_ what you're worried about, Honoka? He has a GUN!" replied Umi, shaking in fear.

"Well, there's that," Honoka replied. "But come on! This is a family-friendly show. We can only be as violent as slapping someone in the face."

"Not helping, Honoka!"

The man with a gun prepared a speech just for this scenario. Every man with a gun always does, no matter how short. "You cutesies should've just done what you were told. Now I lost my appetite for you. For that, I'll put one between each of your eyes, have a blast with your remains, and dump you in the river never to be seen or heard from again."

The itchy trigger finger wrapped itself on the first shot to be fired, intended for Kotori. Despite the oddity that possessed her, she could still feel fear but didn't help matters.

Only Hanayo held the unlikely key to safety. "Kotori, use Razor Leaf again!"

With another loud "Toriiiii," Kotori fired her literal ace in the sleeve just as the crack of the gun fired the first round. Two projectiles of differing velocities would decide who would get to live another day and who would meet their maker. Tense moments passed in slow motion. Everyone from the damsels in distress to the llamas who don't give a fluff watched the clash of the—

Of course the Razor Leaf won. This story wouldn't be THAT short.

The bullet split in half under the shear of a small, green buzz saw. One half took off to the moon and the other ricocheted close to Hanayo's feet (to her shock). Unopposed, the leaf proceeded to knock the gun off the man's hand with the precision of a neat freak. The girls were safe, but Hanayo wasn't done yet. "Follow it up with Tackle!"

Kotori delivered her whole weight upon the enemy (times 50 base power), knocking him down. A body-to-body blow wouldn't outright kill him, but it hit somewhere that made him squirm in pain.

"Yeah! Critical hit!" Hanayo shouted for joy.

The girls behind her could only watch in awe another unsung side of Hanayo manifesting itself. "She sure knows her stuff, doesn't she?" Umi said.

"More importantly," Honoka replied. "Is Kotori…okay?"

They turned their attention to Kotori jumping over her first victory. Her fainted opponent must've been worth at least a hundred experience points. After saying "Tori!" one too many times, it became hard for them not to take her seriously. For now, at least, all of them get a cuddle from a cheerful Kotori, starting with the trainer that handled her.

"Aww, stop it, Kotori. That tickles," Hanayo giggled.

"Toriii!" Kotori kept on cuddling.

Umi confronted the two immediately. "We're all gonna need answers after this. Why is Kotori acting like that? How did you know what to do? And what on earth is Razor Leaf?"

"I-I swear I don't know why she's acting this way," Hanayo explained. "I just happened to know a lot about Pokémon, that's all."

"Then why is something from a _game_ happening in _real life_?"

"I-I-I don't know. Please don't get mad."

"Why shouldn't I be mad? Our friend's _only_ turning into an animal, after all. No big deal, right?"

"Actually, it's Po—"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?"

Before the incident could spell the premature end of µ's, Honoka got in between them. "Let's all take a deep breath here. No one's to blame for this. Let's all just go home and talk about this with the rest of the group first thing in the morning. What do you say?"

Umi snapped out of her fear-induced rage, facing a teary-eyed Hanayo and Kotori saying "Tori" in a sad tone. Guilt hit her where it would hurt the most.

"Hanayo, I…I'm sorry," Umi said.

As any good friend would, Kotori moved by Umi's side and gave her a warm cuddle, too. "Toriiii…"

"Oh, come on, Kotori," Umi chuckled. "That tickles. Cut it out."

"We'll all get through this together," Honoka said. "We'll find a way to return Kotori back to normal before the live show. Believe it."

Confidence surged inside all of them, enough to turn their frowns upside down, just as the "Honoka effect" intended. They've done everything and more as a group. This would be no different. Leaving three unconscious mooks to whatever fate has in store for them, the girls headed home.

But a thought occurred to Umi. "I just realized. Who's gonna explain all this to Kotori's mom?"

* * *

 _R-Day Plus Two. Observation continues. Subject has demonstrated combat aptitude this early into the vaccine's maturation. Some properties exhibited include Razor Leaf and Tackle for now, but I believe its move pool would diversify in the coming days. Subject has also replaced human speech with that of the extracted specimen._


	6. Collision Course

**R-DAY PLUS 3**

" **Collision Course"**

Despite missing a few members, the girls on the rooftop started their morning routine. Seconds of waiting for the group to be complete could be better spent polishing their moves for the upcoming live show. Not to anyone's surprise, the ones present just happened to be the responsible ones: Eli, Nozomi, Maki, and Nico. Guess which of them is annoyed at the tardiness of others.

Right. It's Maki. "What's taking the others so long? I don't like being the odd one out here."

Chances are that they had already heard of how Hanayo came close to being violated in a dark alley. Secrets don't stay secrets for long among friends.

"I received a text earlier that Hanayo and Rin would be coming today," Eli explained. "Although I'm not sure if she should after what happened last night."

"Frightening, isn't it?" Nozomi said. "I told those girls not to stay out too late. Looks like I'll have to _lecture_ them when they get here."

"Nozomi!" Eli replied. "The poor girl almost got violated. Give her some room."

"I…I wasn't talking about Hanayo, Eli-cchi," Nozomi answered.

Nico shared her opinion, which had to matter right now. "Regardless, we can't afford to be one less idol in the live show. It's not µ's unless there are _nine_ of us."

"Wow, Nico," said a stunned Maki. "It feels funny coming from you."

"What does THAT supposed to mean, Maki?" came an angry Nico.

"Nothing we can do but keep practicing," Eli said. "As soon as the rest arrive, we'll go over the steps one more time. Our heart-to-heart with Hanayo can wait after practice."

The music reset and the girls got back to their groove. After the first several steps, however, a loud crash through the door threw them off (including Nico who was literally thrown off several meters). The ruckus revealed two of their fellow idols, Honoka and Umi, gasping for breath and sweating like crazy. It doesn't take a fortune teller to know that the girls have an emergency on their hands, albeit Maki may have her priorities a bit skewed.

"Took you long enough!" yelled Maki. "It's hard to practice when half of µ's is missing, you know!"

"We're sorry," replied Honoka on the fly. "But have you seen Kotori?"

"Kotori?" replied Eli. "She hasn't come in. I thought she normally goes with you two."

"Well, that's just it," Honoka panicked. "Kotori just flew away!"

Insert "everyone is shocked by sudden revelation" trope here, only for said revelation not to make any sense after everyone calmed down. Heck, the first thing Nozomi does is to prepare her punisher hands and crazy smile. "Looks like someone didn't get the memo yesterday. I hope you're ready, girls."

"W-Wait, Nozomi, I-I can explain!" pleaded a stuttering Umi.

With a sleight of hand, Eli stuck a tarot card on Nozomi's face and confronted the second-years on the former's behalf. No idea what card it was, but it sure postponed the inevitable. Where did she even get that, anyway?

"Okay, let's try this again," Eli continued. "What did you mean by Kotori 'flew away'?"

"Exactly what I mean," Honoka said. "We went to Kotori's house to pick her up when Umi and I saw her take off. I-I don't even know that was possible."

"Hold up," Eli said. "Are you suggesting that she can _fly_?"

"You aren't making any sense, Honoka," Maki replied calmly. "It's not like Kotori could just grow a pair of wings." And apparently, she hasn't heard of Red Bull.

"But I'm telling the _truth_ ," Honoka insisted. "Kotori just took off to the sky to gods know where!"

"Since she flew opposite of the sunrise, we thought she would be heading for Otonokizaka," replied Umi. "But since she's not here…"

Regaining her rhythm, a pissed-off Nico walked up to Honoka and Umi. "Stop screwing around, you two! Need I remind you that the upcoming live show is just as important as Love Live itself?! We have no time for your silly games! Get with the program!"

"If we can't get Kotori, there won't BE a Love Live for all of us," Honoka said.

The door swung open again and hit Honoka in the ever-vulnerable rear. As she cried out in pain, Rin and Hanayo came hurrying like the first pair.

"Is Kotori here?" Hanayo asked from out of the blue.

Maki's sarcasm kicked in. "And the plot _thickens_."

"Don't tell me you girls are looking for Kotori, too," Eli sighed.

"Not exactly," Hanayo explained. "We were passing by the shrine when we saw Kotori fly by. At first, I thought I was just seeing things."

"She seems happy about it, nya," Rin added. "Soaring in the sky without a care in the world…I'd like that so much."

Talking about their friend taking to the skies got them nowhere. Precious practice time bled as they put their heads together as to what to do next. With the live show just a couple of weeks away, the group became divided between helping the half-bird Kotori right away and doing the show without her. Both sides presented valid points. µ's simply isn't µ's if there aren't nine of them. But with the live show a couple of weeks away, any side quest would be a waste of time. On top of that, not all were sure what was really going on with Kotori.

Poor µ's are stuck between a hard place and an even harder place. But all that would change with an incoming blot in the sky that caught Rin's attention. "Huh? What's that, nya?"

The girls dropped the argument in favor of the unidentified flying object heading their way. Squints provided a closer look at the set of feathers, wings and tail looking for the air brakes in desperation. By the time they saw a clear face, it was too late.

"Kotori?!" shouted the µ's in unison.

"TORIIIIIIII!" a frantic Kotori flapped her wings, _everything_ to slow her down.

"Everyone, get out of the way!" yelled Umi. The rest waited no second to do so.

Save for Nozomi pushing Nico right in the collision path. "You catch her, Nico," Nozomi said.

"Wha—hey! What are you doing, Nozomi?!" protested Nico.

"TOOOORRRRIIIIIIII!"

"Catch her for us and I won't fondle you for a week," Nozomi retreated as soon as Nico was in place.

"That's not worth the risk!" Nico yelled, but it was too late. Kotori's bird form, her human head in a bird's body, came into full view. "NICO-NICO-NOOOOOOO!"

Cue mushroom cloud.

 **~O~**

The girls gathered around the little bird as soon as the dust settled, save for Nico who took the blow with her gut and fainted a happy girl. She's probably off into her own happy world of rainbows and fluffy alpacas where she's a goddess. Back in reality, however, the rest of µ's saw the strangest sight since entering Maki's dream.

Feathers riddled the entire length of Kotori's body, now a creepy hybrid of avian talons and human arms. Her wings stretched beyond her arms and body into what seems to be a fluffy wingsuit. Her head and hair remained human, but the five-foot-three (159 cm) school idol stood at just half of that. On top of that, constant "Tori!" calls replaced intelligible speech. This would probably make an awesome costume if it didn't threaten to turn the wearer into a bird, namely a Mokuroh (Rowlet).

Hanayo picked up Kotori and cuddled the latter to no end, forgetting that one of her friends had just transformed into a Pokémon. "I can't take it anymore! Come here, you! You're so cute!"

One of Eli's eyes twitched at the surreal. "This…this is Kotori, right?"

"Someone please explain what happened to her," Maki demanded. "I refuse to acknowledge the fact that modern science has reached the point of turning people into animals."

"I have no idea," Honoka replied. "She was just fine until last night when she started crying 'Tori!' and taking orders from Hanayo."

Hanayo held Kotori out for the rest of the girls to see. "I know she's turning into Mokuroh. No doubt about it. But…I have no idea how."

Their questions felt somewhat off. For some reason, something nagged at the back of their minds. It might be the million-yen question that begged to be raised at a situation like this, but they couldn't put their finger on it. The girls were silent, save for Kotori flapping her wings in joy for some reason.

Then, the much-awaited "Eureka!" moment hit all nine muses in a chain combo. "Where did this all start?"

Well, took them long enough.

"Come to think of it," Umi said. "This all started after she got her flu shot from the hospital. I believe it was Maki's family's hospital."

"Who's her physician? I might just know," Maki asked.

"Well, that's just it," Umi replied. "I never asked Kotori about it. I didn't think it matter."

"There are dozens of doctors working there," Maki said. "We'll just be wasting time looking into all of them one by one. We need a name." She immersed herself in deep thought as the dialogue went on around her.

"Maybe someone who looks like a mad scientist?" said Honoka.

"Define 'mad,' Honoka," Eli replied.

"You know? There are _tons_ of those in movies," Honoka explained. "Raising corpses from the dead? Making a juice that turns you crazy? Fighting an army of mantis men?"

"My, that _is_ horrendous," Nozomi remarked.

It didn't take long for Maki to snap out of her thinking trance. "I might have an idea who to look for."

"Really?!" said the girls in unison.

* * *

 _R-Day plus three. The potency of the concoction has well exceeded projected parameters. In less than 72 hours, subject has drastically changed its physical form, drawing ever closer to match the base specimen. Given this time frame, complete transformation is achievable within—"_

 **Maki:** I can hear you over there, doc. You have some explaining to do.

… _also, rooftops don't provide a good hiding place._


	7. Animalia

**R-DAY PLUS 3**

" **Animalia"**

 _Rain-heavy clouds began to blot out a perfect day for a picnic—or in this case, practice. Drop after drop, with sudden gusts blowing, the only window in the club room shuddered. It cowered before the fury known as Mother Nature. Behind walls and thick curtains, the weather bothered the nine none._

 _In the darkness, a single lamp seared every immoral cell in the bastard's face. The heat forced all his pores open and drops of sweat poured out along with his deceit, betrayal, and guilt to name a few. He shook at the glare of the nine demanding nothing less of his cooperation. They had as many questions for him as the raindrops falling right now—and so did I. The evidence favored us: a bird-like creature fluttering around the room without a care in the world._

"This isn't film noir, girls," Maki sighed. "Turn that thing off and turn the room lights on."

 _The red-haired pragmatist voiced her opinion, only for the rest to turn a deaf ear. Instead, the lamp pressed even closer to the bastard's face, drying up all his sweat and leaving traces of ill will all over. We all couldn't believe it. We finally have his back against the wall now._

"And for goodness sake, Honoka!" yelled Maki. "Stop narrating like some legendary detective!"

"Aww, you're no fun at all, Maki," Honoka replied.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Maki," Rin held the lamp steady. "This is the only time we get to use this old club room lamp, nya."

"As if his wrinkles can't get any prunier," Maki retorted. "Turn that thing off, Rin!"

Rin flicked the lamp switch off. "Okay, okay. Geez."

The red-haired pragmatist ("Oh, come on!" said Maki off-screen) slammed her hand on the table. Along with a borderline-yandere glare, she made her serious business known to the man.

"Listen here, you," Maki began. "I refuse to allow someone with questionable ethics ruin the name of Nishikino Hospital. We want answers and we want them _now_. What did you do to Kotori?"

Dr. Nakano chuckled in his seat, bound by rope held at both ends by Umi and Nozomi. "It's simple, really. I turned her into a Pokémon."

"We can see that," Eli replied. "We'd like to know how."

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Dr. Nakano sneered at the girls. "Are you agents for Team Rocket?"

Everyone turned to the group's resident authority on Pokémon, Hanayo, who sighed. "Team Rocket is an evil organization bent on stealing others Pokémon and also conducting experiments on them,"

"You're the one to talk, criminal," Maki retorted. "Do you know who you're talking to right now?"

"You made that quite clear a few minutes ago, _Ms. Nishikino_ ," the doctor sneered.

"Then tell us how to return Kotori back to normal."

"And why should I?"

"Why should you?"

"Why backtrack to the obsolete levels of human evolution? Why desire the status quo when a better future is within our grasp? You're all fools to deny my contribution to the advancement of humanity as a whole. I merely give humans the ability to become stronger and smarter, both necessary in this changing world."

"Now you're just spouting nonsense—"

"You're school idols, right? Can you imagine performing for longer hours minus the fatigue? Don't you want to mesmerize the genre with dances once-thought impossible to the average human? You of all people must constantly adapt, lest risk growing staler than days-old bread. This power could give you all these…and more."

Needless to say, the doctor's brief speech inspired not one soul in the club room. If anything, it only inspired awkward gazes at each other because of a rationale too deep to take in. Although promises of enhanced stamina and fluid movement appeared as tempting offers, they were overshadowed.

Maki, however, heard him word for word. Her angry vein popped forth. "Your idea of evolution is to turn all of us into animals? I can't believe someone like _you_ is working in my family's hospital!"

"What's wrong? We're ALL animals," the doctor jeered at the girls. He still had the nerve to do so. He still held all the cards.

An enraged Honoka stepped in, nearly shoving Maki. "I say let the police handle him."

"We don't exactly have a strong case against him," Umi replied. "Other than Kotori the bird, we don't have a lot of other evidence."

"Umi's right," Eli added. "The police will only laugh at our story. They may even see Kotori as a freak and apprehend her on sight."

"But we can't just let Kotori stay like this," Honoka argued.

"I hate it, too, Honoka," Umi replied. "But if we are to help Kotori, we need this man's cooperation."

Reason prevailed the moment Honoka backed off in disgust, more so when the doctor bargained for an uneasy alliance. "If you're that adamant about denying, then fine. I can make an antidote." He got their attention faster than he could drag the girls on a wild goose chase on the roof earlier.

"An antidote, nya?" Rin asked in reply.

"The formula has matured faster than I expected, but it's now showing signs of slowing down," the doctor explained. "Give me a week to create the antidote."

Every word coming out of the mad doctor's mouth may as well be total bull. But for all their anxiety in trusting such a man with saving Kotori, the girls had no say in the matter. It hit them: none of the girls knows how to fiddle with chemicals and thingamajigs. Dr. Nakano still held all of the cards, not to mention the aces hidden in his sleeves. How he would put them in play was anyone's guess.

"Why a week?" asked a begrudging Maki.

"You can't rush science, Ms. Nishikino," Dr. Nakano said. "You should be glad that the antidote won't take as much time as the formula. All I need is a strand of your friend's hair and I'll be on my way."

"After all this, why should we trust you?"

"Simple. Only I know how."

Few were fans for antagonists that made sense, and µ's as a whole weren't one of them. The girls all turned to their de facto leader, Honoka, for a decision. Eli delivered the question as the rest tuned in: "What should we do, Honoka?"

Honoka's attention darted between a sad-looking Kotori looking back at her and the doctor's smug begging for a knuckle sandwich. Then, she faced everyone, carrying perhaps the biggest decision of her life. "Kotori's our friend. We have to save her."

"And risk Love Live?!" Nico objected.

"AND risk Love Live!" Honoka yelled.

In the end, everyone knew who really won in this little powwow. "Wise decision, girls. You have my word."

Well, that was depressing.


	8. Contingency Plan

**R-DAY PLUS 5**

" **Contingency Plan"**

One week left.

By the time the girls realized the deadline for Kotori's antidote would fall danger close to the day of the live show, it was too late. They had already given their word, and that of the mad doctor, as well. The best that could happen to them would be Sun and Moon's launch being pushed back by weeks, if not months. Then again, that didn't happen in real life, so fat chance. The second best thing was to perform with the little bird, although none had any idea how. They already had a song and the steps done. Changing everything and winging it before the live show would basically be having their cake and eating it, too.

See, this is what happens when cooler heads don't prevail in tense dialogues. The weight of the µ's consensus bore down on Honoka, who delivered the decision in a neat package. Nico was right: the girls risked their bid at the Love Live regionals with this, but there would be no turning back now. All they could do is pray to every god they know that everything turns out well.

"It's not like I don't want us to enter Love Live," Honoka took a bite of her favorite bread. "But I just don't want Kotori to stay like this. If anything, I'd rather not enter Love Live with one less idol."

"You do have a point," Nico sighed. "Our objective is to win Love Live with all nine of us, after all."

"Still, we can't turn away from the upcoming live show," Umi said. "If we pull out now, it'll look bad on our current standing. It's just as Nico said: this live show is as important as Love Live itself."

Skipping lunch in silence, Nozomi looked to the cards for guidance. Since drawing the flaming tower days ago, however, the result kept repeating itself. "No good. It's the same card over and over."

"What does that even mean?" asked Honoka.

"Something about a 'great change,' at least according to Nozomi," Eli explained. "Not _horosho_ if you ask me."

"A great change, but not without great turmoil," Nozomi said without missing a beat on her focus.

"You think Kotori's the great change, as predicted?" Umi asked.

"I thought it was, at first," Nozomi answered. "But the cards kept telling me of another. I don't know how our situation can possibly get any worse."

Failing to qualify for Love Live? Losing favor after a disastrous live show? Shit falling from the sky? Take your pick, µ's chess master.

After looking at a chirpy Kotori for one minute too long, destiny endowed her with the craziest plan to date. "What if…we make Kotori our center?"

That's one way to make everyone's heads turn and say "What?" in shocked unison.

"Hear me out, girls," Honoka explained. "We're performing on the launch of a new Pokémon game, right? This is the perfect time to put our little bird in the limelight. We may need to revise our music and steps, but it'll be worth it if we can pull it off."

"IF we can pull it off," Nico protested. "In case you haven't noticed, there's only a week left. There's no time for an overhaul. We'll be a mess if we do so."

"On top of that," Umi added. "How would you teach a bird how to dance?"

Honoka turned to a clueless Hanayo. "Don't forget that we have an expert on board."

Preoccupied with feeding something irresistibly cute, Hanayo picked up on the attention coming at her a little later. "Err…why are you all looking at me like that?"

 **~O~**

For the record, Honoka's idea was as crazy as it would get. Give it enough craziness, however, and it might just work. To everyone's surprise, especially Hanayo's, Honoka had tapped into one mechanic of the franchise that filled all but their live show needs. In fact, they saw the similarities as soon as Hanayo explained it in detail and showed them videos of—the Pokémon Contest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Umi admitted. "But I think Honoka may be onto something here."

"I know, right?" Hanayo agreed with gusto. "I never thought we could incorporate Pokemon Contest mechanics into our performance. This might just work."

Nico, however, was one tough nut to crack. "Regardless, we're short on time. This still involves huge changes to the score and choreography. Are you girls sure about going for broke?"

"Don't worry, Nico," Honoka grinned. "We're all masters of winging it before the big day."

Rin's opinion sided with Nico. "I don't know. The current choreography's already hard enough, nya. Making a new one now might blow our chances at Love Live."

The group grew more divisive as more insights flooded in. Everything is now a gamble at this point, not just Honoka's plan. The discussion soon reached an impasse, four (Honoka, Umi, Hanayo, and Nozomi) voting for and four (Nico, Eli, Rin, and Maki) voting against it. Kotori sensed the tension in the air but the tasty carrots turned her attention away. No way in her situation was she fit to break any impasse, much less contribute to the discussion other than perching above the girls' heads.

Friendly debates are a wonderful thing. Too bad they're as common as leprechaun gold these days.

For all the tension it made, however, the two sides didn't seem rigid with their stands. Eli—drawing on her student council experience—came forward with a tiebreaker. "Maybe we don't need a major overhaul of our choreography."

"What do you mean, Eli-cchi?" Nozomi asked in reply.

"We'll find a way to fit in Contest moves into our current choreography," Eli explained. "All Hanayo has to do is to give the proper command and we'll react instinctively."

"Is it even possible? Our current choreography's isn't even about…well, Pokémon," Nozomi said.

"I believe our problem from the start lies there. We never took into account the event itself. Instead, we focused everything on putting on a live show."

"You _do_ have a point there, Eli-cchi."

"We'll stick with our original number. But if push comes to shove, _this_ will be our contingency plan."

"A contingency plan?"

Eli held her heart close and an alumnus's wisdom closer. "I remember what the last student council president told me. _Always have one for the other_. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about. I think I understand now."

Kotori, after flying above the girls' heads, landed gently onto Eli's head and tucked herself in. It was a sign, no doubt. What other explanation could there be? A random moment? That's a lazy answer.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Honoka rose up and faced her fellow idols.


	9. Prepare for Trouble

**R-DAY PLUS 9**

" **Prepare for Trouble…"**

 _The first step has to be a strong one. A simple show of Leafage will be able to provide enough cover for µ's to get into position. Once done, break the Leafage curtain and proceed with the number. Weave through the formation as it changes. At chorus, Kotori will fly above the formation and use Razor Leaf to cut the large confetti pieces falling to the stage. Continue to perform under a rain of minced confetti while Kotori performs a few neat flying tricks. End the number with Kotori throwing leaves across the stage and perch on the center's arm._

An elaborate plan, to say the least, but Murphy's Law always makes sure that no plan survives first contact intact. If anything, the plan to make the most out of what a Pokemonized Kotori can provide ends up doing more harm than good. Let µ's count the ways.

"It ruined my perfect training plan," Umi held what's left of her colored charts.

"It tore my brand new skirt, nyaaa," Rin showed her skirt peppered with tears.

"It cut my ponytail in half," Honoka shoved her lock of hair at Umi's face.

Everyone knew what's on Nico's mind following a well-placed Tackle in the gut.

Maki couldn't have summed up the situation any better. "This is getting us nowhere. We've been at this for four whole days now. I think it's about time to rethink our strategy."

"I hate to admit it," Eli said, heavy with regret. "But Maki's right. This isn't working…at all."

Wincing from the pain, Nico gave the girls the nasty piece of her mind. "Whose idea was it to try this hot mess, anyway?!"

All eyes were on Honoka, mourning the loss of some of her hair. "Don't look at me right now. I must grieve."

"You're overreacting, Honoka," Umi sighed. "You can barely notice the difference. Your hair's fine—"

"A girl's hair is her _life_ , Umi! You should know that!" Honoka exclaimed.

"As I said, you're overreacting."

"Easy for you to say. You don't even need a ponytail."

"If you're _that_ worried, then allow me to shave your head."

"Don't make this worse than it already is!"

Four precious days of polishing their existing choreography went down the drain. Never have the girls experienced this kind of time crunch since the making of _Snow Halation_. With the exception of Kotori's trainer, Hanayo, µ's started rethinking their strategy in the most chaotic argument since the making of _Snow Halation_.

They all had high hopes for this plan, one that wouldn't force Kotori to sit the live show out. After a closer look at Kotori's state, however, a more pressing matter came to mind.

"Kotori's looking less and less with each passing day," Nozomi broke the useless exchange of rants in a calm tone.

The gradual transformation continued with Kotori's human head sporting a stubby beak in place of her lips. In between the beak, her eyes shifted places. Her arms and legs shrank to accommodate the roundness that Hanayo loved a tad too much. From a full-sized high school girl, she shrank enough to perch on one's arm or head. And even that did little to appeal to the girls, especially her trainer.

"Will we…will we ever get our Kotori back?" Hanayo asked.

"Only the 'good' doctor can answer that," Maki replied. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to stall on purpose to watch his so-called 'evolution.'"

"Enough with the negativity, already," Nico shouted. "I hate him, too. But he's the only one who can turn her back to normal."

It was supposed to be a flu shot. A simple flu shot. How could something like that go so wrong?

"Let's not dwell on that for now and focus on practice instead," Eli smiled despite wavering morale. "Kotori would be sad if we wasted our time arguing."

With a heavy heart, the girls readied for another run. Before making the first steps, however, Maki's pocket shook with the alert of one new message. Not one to miss an important text, she took out her phone. "Just a minute."

The message, literally, was just what the doctor ordered. "H-Huh?! The antidote's ready?!"

 **~O~**

Practice continued well into the sunset but without Maki, Umi, and Kotori. The cure beckoned them to the hospital with haste, leaving the rest to put the finishing touches on their number. Umi carried Kotori with her head held high as the girls walked out of the school grounds. But a weary Maki went with her, much to Umi's concern.

"Is something wrong, Maki?" Umi asked.

Maki stopped short of the gate. "I don't like this. He said he'd have the antidote ready in a week. He's probably playing us for fools."

"Maybe he finished early?" Umi replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had a lab behind his clinic. He probably had everything he needed there."

"Point taken," Maki sighed. "But I still think something's fishy here."

"Why don't we hope that things will turn out for the better?"

"And if it doesn't?"

Umi returned a smile with Kotori. "Rinse and repeat," after which they headed out.

A faint hope tingled inside the cautious Maki. Not enough to change her mind, but enough to look at things from another point of view. Like a loyal wingman, she followed Umi all the way to the minute this crazy rollercoaster ride ends.

Not even the dead of night stopped the girls from paying the doctor a visit. His clinic remained the only lit window in the building's many floors. For some reason, he found solace in being the sole clinic open after hours, let alone the only open clinic on the top floor. Before long, he was now face-to-face with the girls in a tense atmosphere swirling around them. The girls kept their eyes on the doctor, especially when the latter put a pair of filled vials on the desk. The funky red hue on one vial and blue on another put the girls on edge. What kind of a pharmacist formulates drugs with vibrant colors, let alone ones for turning Pokemonized people back to normal?

After a while, he puts a third vial—clear as water—between the two. The doctor invites the girls to a game, to the latter's confusion. "Just a simple game, ladies. Pick which of the three is the antidote."

"We didn't come to play, doc," Maki said in indignation. "We came to help our friend. Now give her the antidote."

"Such temper, Ms. Nishikino," the doctor chuckled. "I only want to lighten up the mood."

Maki played her good hand too soon. "I know you're just buying time so you can watch Kotori fully evolve into whatever. And by that time, it would be too late to save her."

The girls found the doctor's calm reply, much less the long pause, unsettling. "If that's the case, then why would I go through the trouble of making an antidote? I could choose _not_ to. It would've saved me so much time."

"My, aren't we cheeky?"

"It comes with the job. Now, choose."

"It still doesn't explain why we have to choose."

Between the two vials with the funky colors and the third normal-looking vial, common sense drew them closer to the latter. A closer look at the labels, however, decided things.

"Flu vaccine?" said Umi.

"This is no antidote," said Maki.

Then, the door behind them burst in anger, and a band of thugs poured into the room. In pairs, they restrained Umi—still holding Kotori—and Maki, now forced to watch two syringes fill up with red and blue vaccines. If the color of their hair was any indication, the vaccines were meant for them. A startling realization set in: they were about to become freaks of nature themselves.

And in doing so, the thugs would get their revenge. "Missed me?" said one with a face full of rings.

"You?" a surprised Umi recognized the familiar face. "What's going on?"

"I know," said a begrudging Maki. "It's a trap. There's _no_ antidote."

Struggle as they might, the girls have no hope of breaking out of two locking pairs of arms. On top of that, a grimacing mad scientist approached them with two full syringes. "Don't take this against me, ladies. Think of it as your contribution to the advancement of science."

Umi's attempts to break free remained futile. "You won't get away with this!"

"Try to stay still. It'll all be over soon."

The needle loomed toward Umi's neck. Maki, unable to break free, could only watch a fellow school idol helplessly. Fortunately, Umi wouldn't go down without a fight.

At the last minute, she loosened up enough for Kotori to fly away, although not enough to break free entirely. In the process, the doctor stood at the receiving end of Kotori's Tackle, nearly knocking the syringes out of his hand. Regardless, with four of the doctor's lackeys holding her friends hostage, further resistance was pointless.

"Kotori! Find Honoka—" Umi yelled, seconds before the thugs knocked her and Maki out.

No time for hesitation. As the doctor reeled from a Tackle to the face, Kotori tackled her way out the window. Glass shards flew with her into the night sky, aware as to where she needed to go.


	10. And Make it Double

**R-DAY PLUS 9**

"… **and Make it Double"**

Between a tough day of practice and the reward of a hot bath, Honoka struggled to stay awake. For some reason, tonight's bath felt more rewarding than usual. One by one, the day's worries (and her bruises) dissolved into nothingness under the soothing warmth.

"Ah, what a day," she said. "Nothing like a hot bath to cure what ails you."

Too bad life wasn't about to cut her some slack. With a loud thud by the bathroom window, Honoka snapped out of her drowsy state. She turned to the minor disturbance, almost shrieking at the sight of Kotori's roundness plastered on the glass.

"K-Kotori?" Honoka got out of the water and took her friend in. Soon enough, human and Pokémon were enjoying the bath together.

Kotori almost forgot the reason she came here. After that stark realization, she broke into a frenzied cry while flapping like a fish out of water.

"Kotori, what's wrong?" Honoka asked. "Is the water too hot?"

Not it.

"Maybe the water's too cold?"

Not it.

"Do you hate water?"

What kind of Grass-type Pokémon hates water?

"Umi and Maki were abducted by the not-so-good doctor, who refused to turn you back to normal and instead concocted a more potent serum to turn the girls into Pokémon? And now the doctor is out to capture you either through surrender or a Pokémon battle for his selfish goal of achieving the next stage of human evolution?"

Kotori drifted across the bathwater, stunned at that exposé straight out of a plot device's ass.

"Huh," remarked an indifferent Honoka. "That…didn't feel as satisfying as I hoped."

Nevertheless, Honoka wasted no time cutting her bath short. Grabbing Kotori, she made a mad dash to her room, where one phone call would lead to one more fight.

"Hello? Everyone? We have a situation."

 **~O~**

Within minutes of sounding the horn, the girls (and bird) gathered at the base of the shrine's steps. Honoka's call for help was so sudden that Nico—the last to arrive—hurried in her bunny-themed sleeping apparel, complete with ears. It kept her warmer than toast over the chilly autumn night, though. But it won't stop a few chuckles here and there.

"Okay…I'm here," Nico gasped for breath. "What did I miss?"

"Nico-cchi, you're so cute," teased Nozomi.

"This is serious, you guys," cried Nico. "You don't know how hard it is to run across a crowded Akiba dressed up like this."

"Then why _are_ you dressed up like that?" asked Nozomi.

"Because Honoka told me to run like it's the end of the world."

"Did she, now?"

As if the situation couldn't get more dismal, Honoka added more bad news. "But it's true! Umi and Maki are in danger. We have to save them."

"In…danger?" asked a confused Hanayo.

"How can you be sure, Honoka?" asked an even more confused Eli.

Then, from the shadows, a raspy chuckle made itself known. "It's simple, really."

Heads turned to a dark figure walking toward them, with two smaller ones flanking it. The shadowy veil lifted as the figures stepped into the light, revealing a snickering madman in a lab coat with two of his latest creations. The aghast looks on the girls' faces matched the looks of suffering on the pair of creatures partly sporting Umi and Maki's heads.

"Umi! Maki!" yelled Honoka.

"Loss for words?" the doctor pushed his glasses up. "The more potent version of this Poke-serum is a decisive success."

A closer look shocked Hanayo even more. "A-Are they…N-Nyabby (Litten) and Ashimari (Popplio)?"

"What have you done with Umi and Maki?" Eli cried in indignation.

"The same thing I did to your feathery friend over there," the doctor grinned. "This time, the process only took hours instead of days. A speed increase of over 1,000 percent!"

Reasoning with a madman was pointless. But as Hanayo found out, reasoning with creatures ready to do his evil bidding was just as useful. "Umi! Maki! Get away from him! Hurry!"

Umi and Maki refused to budge, their eyes blank under a trance. "It's useless," the doctor broke into dastardly laughter. "The new serum isolates parts of the brain that control free will. They'll listen to me and me alone."

"How convenient," Nozomi remarked.

"This is no time to be praising the enemy, Nozomi," Honoka then turned her attention to the enemy at the gates. "Anyway, turn our friends back to normal _now_!"

"And waste the opportunity of a lifetime? I don't think so," the doctor replied.

"And why not?" cried Honoka.

"I've come for that little bird. I shall present them before the scientific community in Sweden before this week ends. Let the world know that the next stage of human evolution is—"

Honoka had heard enough. In a fit of rage, she charged at the doctor head on. "I've just about had it with your evolution mumbo jumbo! Give our friends BACK!"

In a voice calmer than the waters of Uchiura, the doctor insisted obedience from the Fire-type Maki. "Nyabby, roast her with Ember."

A steady stream of flame from Maki's mouth barreled toward a shocked Honoka. A last-minute duck saved her from a surefire flambé, although it failed to save a bit of her hair. With her own mini torch burning like a candle, she freaked out. "Ah! Ah! Fire! Fire! Someone put it out!"

The Water-type Umi was up to the task. All she needed was the good doctor's word. "Ashimari, help her out with Water Gun."

Fresh water shot out of Umi's mouth next. It put out the fire with enough force to knock Honoka out cold. "Ha, ha…thanks…"

"Oh no," cried Rin. "Honoka's down for the count, nya!"

Now, the one-sided negotiation can begin. "I'll only ask you girls once," the doctor folded his arms in a show of confidence. "Surrender the bird to me or we'll take it by force."

The showdown reached a pivotal fork in the road. The exchange of tense faces between two parties served to heat up the chilly air. Silence seemed stuck in a loop, much to the doctor's chagrin. From a safe altitude, Kotori watched the situation take a new turn. Still with the mind of the µ's Kotori, she looked on under pressure to save her friends. Would she fight? Would she run?

The doctor's impatience reached its peak. "I've had enough of your defiance. Nyabby, roast them all with Ember. Ashimari, follow up with Water Gun."

Doom came to the girls, now glued to the pavement in fear, in the form of a fire-water combo attack. To their horror, Hanayo was front and center in the incoming mass. Such a realization was all Kotori needed to fly in and blunt the attack with Razor Leaf. A bright explosion rocked the ground the girls stood on, followed by a plume of smoke.

The smoke cleared up in an instant, revealing a determined Kotori raring for one last fight, let alone against two-to-one odds. An unscathed Hanayo watched her feathery friend glare at her opponents, which glared back in reply. "Kotori…are you sure?"

The little bird nodded. It was the only way. Fortunately, Hanayo wouldn't be fighting alone.

"You can do it, Kayo-chin," said Rin. "It's up to you to save our friends now."

"Knock him senseless, Hanayo," cried Nico.

"We're counting on you, Hanayo," Eli smiled.

Nozomi held a heavenly charioteer. For the first time since the incident began, fortune now favored the girls. "Don't be afraid, Hanayo. The cards say we can win this."

"Ridiculous," the doctor gloated. "You're all at the mercy of two perfect creatures. And one of them has the advantage of shooting _fire_. Surrender if you know what's good for you."

Hanayo and Kotori, with the support of their friends, were having none of that.

"Kotori, I choose you!"


	11. Whiteout

**R-DAY PLUS 9**

" **Whiteout"**

Mad doctor Nakano wants to battle. Mad doctor Nakano sends out Umi.

"Go, Kotori!" cried Hanayo. Kotori quickly put her game face on.

The doctor possessed the advantage of having two Pokémon. He could afford to lose this round if it meant getting valuable data. Despite keeping the growling Maki, chomping at the bit for her turn in the battle, the doctor kept her back with his best foot. By no means was Umi any less ready to fight the enemy before her, although her round nose quickly attracted a few giggles from the girls.

"Don't laugh, you guys," said Honoka. "Our friends are in danger."

"I can't help it," replied Nico. "I mean, just look at them. They look like one of those head thingies at an amusement park."

"You mean _cutouts_?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"No, that's completely different."

The first move goes to the doctor. "Ashimari, use Water Gun!"

The brainwashed Umi spewed a powerful blast of water from its mouth. But with its target a Grass-type, the best the attack would do was to annoy a Kotori raring to fight. And annoyed it did. Now, it was Kotori's turn to strike back.

"Kotori, use Razor Leaf!" cried Hanayo.

From her pair of wings, Kotori unleashed a flight of sharp leaves. As much as Hanayo preferred not to hurt one of her friends too much, knocking her out was the only way.

"Dodge it!" said the doctor.

Umi jumped just in time to steer clear of a critical and effective attack—exactly what a stoic Hanayo wanted to happen. "Now, Kotori! Tackle!"

Gravity sided with a diving Kotori as her attack scored home, sending Umi crashing to the ground.

But Hanayo wasn't done. "Follow it up with Leafage!"

The flurry of glowing leaves scored a direct hit before Umi could do anything. The relentless assault soon proved to be too much for a Pokémon with a type disadvantage. Umi's dizzy eyes marked the end of the first round, which lasted just over a minute. This round went to µ's, which broke out in cheer almost right away.

"Way to go, Kayo-chin!" said Rin. "Show that no-good doctor who's the better trainer!"

"It's too early to celebrate," replied the doctor. "On the next round, _I_ will have the advantage."

His next Pokémon, Maki, let out a fearsome growl. Flaring eyes told a lot about her confidence in an easy victory. Hanayo and Kotori braced themselves for a fiercer fight, where the stakes just shot up on the fly. The celebratory mood among the girls all but vanished in an instant upon realizing such stakes at hand.

"This is bad," said a shocked Nico. "If Maki's what I think she is, then she can breathe fire."

"You mean to say Kotori can be defeated with one shot?" asked Rin in panic.

"Hanayo! Kotori! Be careful!" yelled Eli.

Maki stepped up in Umi's place, growling at the enemy before her. Kotori flinched at the unfriendly sight, and Hanayo was just as scared.

"Nyabby, attack with Ember," said the doctor.

A red-hot stream from a fire-breathing Maki dashed toward Kotori. Hanayo had to react faster now, as well as her Pokémon. "Kotori, dodge it!"

A swift dodge steered the good guys out of harm's way, although it didn't stop an unfortunate pair of pigtails from catching fire. Nico let out a bloodcurdling scream, only for running around to fan the flames even more.

"Nico, stop running," Eli said. "You'll only make the fire grow."

Out of need to make the scene funnier, Honoka leapt toward Nico and kept her pinned down. "Stay still, Nico. I know a tried-and-true technique for putting out pigtail fires."

"Ow! Honoka! Let me go!" Nico struggled to break free, to no avail.

Instead, the two girls went for a self-powered roll down the sloped street with Honoka leading the way. "And here we goooooo!"

"Honoka! This is NOT how you stop, drop, and roll!" shouted Nico.

"Too late now! Hold on!"

"Honokaaaaa!"

Now, it was difficult to take the battle for the antidote seriously. It didn't stop the battle, though.

 **~O~**

Any trainer worth his or her weight in Gym Badges knows that it only takes one critical hit to end a battle, especially if one side holds a type advantage. Over the course of the battle, the doctor sneers at the disadvantage his opponent isn't enjoying. A well-placed Ember from Maki will end the battle on his terms, which will help realize his dreams.

So far, Kotori managed to steer clear of the stream of flames thrown at her. But it won't win a battle deciding the fate of her Pokemonized friends. The cautious Hanayo, on the other hand, must go on the offense.

"Kotori, use Tackle!" cried Hanayo.

"Dodge it and counter with Ember!" replied the doctor.

The nimble Maki got out of the way and returned fire. But once again, the stream of flame shot past Kotori by a hair's breadth. It was only a matter of time before her luck runs out.

"Tackle again!" yelled Hanayo.

"Dodge it!" replied the doctor.

Kotori's second Tackle hit thin air left by Maki's masterful dodge. If anything, the attack hit a pipe in the dark. Hitting with half the force of the universe, Kotori came spiraling down on a silver platter. The doctor saw his chance. "Now! Hit it with Ember!"

This time, there was no escaping the flames. To the girls' horror, Kotori screeched under the grilling heat. Her fall from grace prompted Hanayo to hurry to her aid. The battle seemed over.

"Kotori, are you okay?" asked Hanayo. Her feathery friend could only crow weakly.

"It looks like I win," the mad doctor gloated. "Now hand over that Pokémon as promised."

"What promise?" Eli protested. "We never agreed to anything!"

"Then let me clarify," the doctor said. "I have with me a creature that can burn a person alive in just minutes. If you all don't do what I say, then I'll be gladly to ask my friend here to roast you."

Grilled Elichika is as appetizing as it looks, let alone sounds. She relented under a legitimate threat, forced to watch imminent defeat from the sidelines. Not even a comforting hand from Nozomi could ease all her troubles.

Then, a courageous Hanayo snapped them out of their misery. "It's not yet over!"

Attention shifted to a limping Kotori, badly scarred, and her trainer standing defiant.

"Oh? You still care to fight?" said the doctor.

"Kotori and I can still win this," said Hanayo. "We have to…for our friends."

"Fighting for friendship, huh? Sweet, yet cliché…"

Sporting a determined look rarely seen, Hanayo glanced at Kotori. The burns on every feather in the latter's body leaned toward fainting and losing the fight of their lives. Still, she glared at the enemy at the gates, a telltale sign of a bit of bravado chomping at the bit for a turnaround. Not one to doubt a clear sign of determination, Hanayo continued the fight.

"Let's go, Kotori!" cried Hanayo, to Eli and Nozomi's relief.

Then, in a contrived twist, a green glow enveloped Kotori from wingtip to wingtip. The radiance, for some reason, forced Maki back a little.

"Is this…" Hanayo marveled at the glow, but then focused on the battle. "Kotori, use Razor Leaf!"

"Useless!" yelled the doctor. "Nyabby, counter with Ember!"

Both attacks collided in an explosive stalemate, with smoke blowing out to all directions. That exact moment, the tide of battle has changed.

And Hanayo liked her odds. "I knew it. It's Overgrow."

"Overgrow?" asked Nozomi.

"It boosts the power of Grass-type attacks when a Pokémon's health reaches critical levels," Hanayo explained. "I can't believe I'm seeing Overgrow right now."

"Nonsense!" the doctor yelled. "I still have the type advantage. Nyabby, use Ember again!"

Maki let out another stream of flames, only for Kotori to prove the attack futile. "Kotori, use Razor Leaf again!"

Once again, the battlefield erupted in smoke upon collision. Neither attack found its mark, but quick thinking just might. "Kotori, Tackle through the smoke!"

Flying into the smoky abyss, Kotori burst through the enemy side and delivered a direct hit to both Maki and her captor. The break in the attack opened up enough time to deliver the decisive blow. "Now finish it off with Leafage!"

A whirlwind of green radiance became the cherry on top of this triple attack. The effects of a shot in the arm (or wing) in a desperate situation began taking their toll on Maki, who held almost every advantage in a one-on-one battle. Tossed around the whirlwind, Maki hit the ground out cold and out of the fight. The battle was finally over, to the doctor's chagrin.

"Defeated," he muttered. "Years of research…everything…lost…"

The girls erupted into a celebratory cheer. "We did it, Kotori! We won! I can't believe it!" Hanayo tossed a gleeful Kotori up in an air of victory.

The party didn't last long under the distant blare of sirens and flash of lights. The doctor, once stark raving mad in his obsession to further the human race, took his Pokémon aside for one last shot as a defeated man.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Eli.

"It'll be a while for the antidote to take effect," the doctor gave Umi and Maki their shots. "But they'll be back to normal."

Having gone through so much, Eli wasn't about to take any chances. "If this is another trick—"

"I know when I'm defeated," the doctor walked up to Kotori and gave her shot. "There's no point in continuing this research. The world has decided to reject my contribution."

And there was silence…until the police arrived.


	12. Epilogue

And so, the curtain begins to fall on this peculiar tale. As with any happy ending, the story of µ's and its journey to fame continues. Victory at Love Live, once again, is at the heart of the girls' adventure.

What of the mad incident? To say the least, the sounds of school welcome the girls to another day of learning and—in their case—practice. For all the ruckus the human-Pokémon hybrids have caused, not a soul spoke about it or shared on social media. Its victims—Kotori, Umi, and Maki—walked in the rain of cherry blossom petals as they always do during the season. To their relief, they got their humanity back, even if it meant missing out on a short period of their lives.

"Hey, Kotori," Honoka hurried to Kotori's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy to be human, that's for sure," Kotori giggled.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal," said Honoka.

From a smile, Kotori transitioned to a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that we had to cancel the Pokémon live show because of what happened. If I had just been more careful…"

"It's nobody's fault, Kotori. Well, actually, it's that madman's…"

The third-years joined them. "That's right," Eli said. "We'll have to prepare for our next live show to make up for that lost effort."

"Lucky for us, we have another one coming next month," Nozomi added.

"And we'll give it our all as the nine of us. No more, no less." Honoka said.

The first-years and Umi completed the gang of nine. "Hey Umi," greeted Kotori. "How do you feel?"

"Except for the fact that I haven't been feeling thirsty since that night, I'm okay," Umi answered.

"Meanwhile, I suddenly have a craving for anything spicy," Maki said.

Ever bouncy, Rin squeezed her way into the circle of friends. "You guys won't believe this. Maki ate a dozen chili peppers yesterday like it was nothing!"

"Hey! I told you not to tell them that!" Maki yelled.

"Awesome!" Honoka smiled. "I can do that. No problem."

"Maybe we should get to class before doing anything silly," Eli said. "After all, we just got back from one. Let's go."

The girls headed to their respective First Periods. Kotori watched her friends walk inside before her head does a complete one-eighty again, followed by a simple wink.

 **THE END. Or is it?**


End file.
